


Such Style

by MusicalNerd97



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AU, Alternate Time, Implied Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalNerd97/pseuds/MusicalNerd97
Summary: Jack runs a friendly debate team with the other Newsies at a local bar, but things get a little heated when a new kid decides to take the stand.(This is a test One Shot to see how people like it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick One Shot I did to avoid studying, might do more depending on the response to this one. (i'm not kidding when I say it's quick.)
> 
> If I do more, I'll put them into a series. Comment if you'd be interested in more, longer pieces. I know I have a lot of unfinished works but I don't have time nor the inspiration to work on them right now. Eventually I will try and get back to them but I'm in a real Newsies mindset as of late.
> 
> Plus, it's the 25th Anniversary so! Enjoy!

Jack sat back in his chair, watching Race and some new kid off the street have it out in the ring. The boy towered over Race, but his friend managed to old his ground without any problems. His hat was turned to the side so he could have his face right up in his opponent’s. If anything, the taller boy looked a little nervous. Like he thought Race was going to resort to violence to win.  
  
The taller boy wasn’t bad looking either, Jack had to admit he enjoyed staring at him. He had dark hair and a pretty face that made it impossible to look at anything other than him.   
  
The match had started a good ten minutes ago, but not surprisingly had dissolved into an all out screaming match not even five minutes in. Jack should’ve known a friendly debate wasn’t possible for these guys. He loved his crew but they were very emotion driven. And that little fact could easily make them lose perspective of what was really important in the moment.  
  
“You’re not even addressing the topic anymore!” The new kid yelled, clearly exasperated.  
  
Race crossed his arms, glaring at his opponent, “why should I? You’re talkin’ nonsense! Ya clearly know nothing about this subject!”  
  
Jack sighed and sat up straighter, time to actually do his job. “Boys, boys please! We’ve gotten off topic. We’re supposed to be discussin’ the wage change. If you can’t be friendly I’ll switch ya both out.”  
  
The new boy stared at him, his dark eyes staring straight through him. He took a deep breath and offered his hand to Racetrack. “I concede. Despite you being incorrect and lacking all the facts. I grant you the win.” And he stepped off the platform they’d set up near the back of the bar.  
  
Race stared after him in disbelief, “ya think you’re betta’ than me? Come back up ‘ere ya coward!”  
  
But the boy kept his shoulders back and walked out of the restaurant. Race shook his head and hopped off the platform. He sauntered over to Jack, tugging a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.  
  
“The nerve of that guy! Thinks he knows better than me.” Race muttered, “can ya believe that Jackie?”  
  
“Nope, but ya know some people just need to feel bigger.” Jack said, smiling at Race.  
  
His friend snorted “I’m goin’ out to have a smoke. Wanna tag along?”  
  
Jack shrugged and stood with him, “why not. I don’ get paid of this anyway.”  


The two headed towards the back door and stepped out into the alley. Race lit Jack’s cigarette and then his own, taking a long drag from it. He leaned back against the wall glaring at the brick across the way from them.  
  
Jack took a puff from his own and looked around. The alley was a mess but wasn’t too bad compared to some others in New York. Several pieces of garbage lined the walls and at each end stood a green garbage bin. But other than that there wasn’t any graffiti and no one sleeping in it. He sighed and looked towards the entrance, where his eyes then stayed glued. There walking across it was the tall boy from inside. His head was down and face lit up by the blue light of a phone.  
  
“Hey! Heya buddy!” Jack called to him, ignoring Race’s annoyed glance.  
  
The boy looked up in surprise, an obvious frown on his face when he saw who’d called him. Hesitantly he walked over and stopped a couple feet away from them. His confused face lit by the dull orange lamp of the alley.  
  
“Ye-yeah? Can I help you?” He asked.  
  
Jack nodded and took a step closer, watching as the poor boy’s face switched from confusion to fear. Despite the fact that he was a good couple inches taller than Jack.  
  
“No need to be scared. I ain’t gonna beat you up. Just wanted to ask you about your...comments.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Well...that was a overkill don’t’cha think?”  
  
The boy frowned “Excuse you, but that was style and class. Something you clearly know nothing about.”  
  
Jack laughed and held Racetrack back as he lunged at the boy. The taller boy jumped as Race made a move at him. Jack shook his head and extended a friendly hand.  
  
“I’m Jack Kelly, you got a name kid?”  
  
“David Jacobs...and hey! Who’re you calling a kid? We’ve got to be around the same age!”  
  
Jack smiled in amusement. “Well, Davey, it’s nice to meet you. Will we be seeing you back here sometime? We have these little event nights every two weeks.”  
  
David eyed the two “I...thought I wouldn’t be welcome back.”  
  
“You thought wrong. Since you handled that little scene with so much....style, we’d love to have you back!”  
  
David smiled slightly and nodded, “maybe you could send me the information for the next one?”  
  
Jack grinned back at him “here’s my number then,” and he grabbed David’s arm. He pulled out a pen and wrote his number on the inside of his arm. “Just text me, yeah?”  
  
“O-okay.” David agreed, cheeks burning a dark red.  
  
“See ya around Davey,” Jack winked, stomping out his cigarette and heading back into the bar.  
  
David watched for a moment, a small smile on his lips.   
  
“Ya best be good to ‘im.” Race said, putting out his own cigarette. “Jack’s a good pal.”  
  
“He only gave me his number for the show...That doesn’t mean h-”  
  
“With Jack? It always means he does. See ya later David.” Race said, smirking as he followed Jack Kelly in the door.  
  
Confused once more, but still smiling David took his leave of the alley. He walked all the way home and almost ran into several people, all because he couldn’t stop smiling at the number scrawled on his arm.


End file.
